Intrusion
by JantoJones
Summary: Four teenagers get into the Hub.


Ianto had spent a beautifully quiet morning in his little office beside the Tourist Information Centre. The team were all out on an investigation and he was taking the opportunity to update computer files. Ianto preferred to do this in his office because there was a window with sunlight streaming through it. There wasn't a great deal of sun down in the hub. As he was up there anyway, he'd decided to open up the Tourist Office, not that he really expected many visitors. Although, it was known for people to be lost. He was surprised, therefore, when he heard the door jangle open. Pushing aside the beaded curtain, he was greeted with the sight of four lads in their late teens. Ianto didn't like to make instant decisions about people, but he knew these guys were going to be trouble. It wasn't just the striped tops, baseball caps, white trainers and gold jewellery which gave him this impression. It was the baseball bat one of them was carrying.

"Can I help you?" Ianto asked, retaining his professional demeanour.

"Well," replied one of them, picking up the lifeboat charity box. "We'd quite like all the money you have."

Surreptitiously, Ianto pressed the attack alarm button beneath the counter.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Five miles away, the rest of the Torchwood 3 were heading back to the hub. They'd had a very boring morning interviewing people about strange sightings in a nearby town. It had turned out to be a practical joke by some of the town's young adults. Contaminating the water supply with psychotropic drugs had seemed like a good idea at the time. For Jack's team, it was a morning wasted. He could tell Gwen and Owen were pissed off because they were bickering like children, despite the fact Owen was meant to be driving. Tosh was sitting quietly in back, tapping away at her computer terminal. Jack tried to concentrate on the scenery as it passed by. The bickering was halted by everyone's mobile phone alerts going off at once. Jack looked at his with puzzlement.

"That's the tourist office attack alarm," he said. "Tosh, can you bring up the CCTV in the office?"

It didn't take Tosh long to bring up the image, and what it showed made her gasp.

"Owen, put your foot down. There are four people about to attack Ianto."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto's mind flashed to the gun Jack made him keep in his desk drawer. He figured he would probably have just enough time to get to it before the robbers got behind the counter.

"I'm sorry lads," he said in his usual measured tone. "We don't get many people in here."

"Perfect," replied the one with the baseball bat. "Me, Dave, Dai and Rob don't like an audience,"

"Oh, well done Gareth," chided the one called Dave. "Tell him our names, why don't you."

Gareth held up his bat.

"That won't be a problem," he said in a low, dangerous voice.

It's now or never, thought Ianto and dashed into his office. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough. His hand was on the drawer handle but Gareth was already behind him. He felt a moment of pain at the side of his head, and then he knew no more. Ianto hit the floor, unconscious, so he didn't feel Gareth hit him twice more. Gareth would have continued if Rob hadn't called him. He went back through the curtain.

"What?"

Rob pointed to the, now open, secret door.

"I found a button down the side of the counter. When I pressed it, that door opened."

Gareth was completely stunned.

"So you just pressed it?" he yelled. "It could have been an alarm or anything."

"The door opened." Rob replied defensively. "That's all."

Gareth looked around at his three mates who looked back eagerly. He smiled.

"Come on then."

With Ianto seemingly forgotten, the four of them went through the door.

Within minutes, they'd found their way into the hub and all four were suitably impressed.

"Fucking hell!" breathed Dave. "It's like the Bat Cave or something."

The hand in the jar elicited gasps of awe, then Rob caught sight of the autopsy room and ran towards it. The others followed him in.

"This is so cool," declared Dai, making for one of the steel doored body drawers. He was disappointed, however, to find it empty. Rob opened the next one and pulled out a fully laden drawer. He didn't hesitate to pull back the white sheet covering the body. Beneath it they found a middle-aged man on whom Owen had already performed an autopsy. The body was stone cold, grey and had the standard Y-shaped incision. Rob began to feel queasy and the colour drained from his face.

"Hey Rob," goaded Dave. "You've gone the same colour as the stiff."

Gareth and Dai sniggered, which turned into a guffaw when Rob lost his lunch all over the body. Once he'd emptied his stomach contents, he made a couple of dry heaves then, inelegantly, slumped down in a dead faint. His three mates found this hilarious.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Something thin and wooden faded into focus. A table leg, Ianto decided eventually. The usual regaining consciousness questions fleeted through his head. Where am I? How did I get here? The pain in the side of his head reminded him of his attackers. Putting a hand to his head, Ianto was not surprised to find that he was bleeding. Very carefully, he pulled himself to his feet, dizziness causing him to cling to the furniture. His dizziness was momentarily forgotten when he saw the open secret door. Adrenaline took over and Ianto retrieved the gun he had been going for earlier. He locked the tourist office door and followed the yobs down to the hub.

Dai, Gareth and Dave had abandoned the insensible Rob in the autopsy room and had managed to find their way to the cells. They'd been having a lot of fun exploring the secret base, but what they found in the cells made their blood run cold. The dead body they could handle (apart from Rob), but a Weevil was something else.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto's journey to the hub was slow going and painful. In one hand he held his gun, in the other, the wall. Pure adrenaline was pushing him on but his vision was clouding and his head was pounding. There was no sign of the four intruders in the main hub area. Ianto figured the best course of action would be to check the CCTV and so headed towards Tosh's workstation. Before switching the computers on, he took a quick glance into the autopsy room. Ianto had seen many horrific sights in his time with Torchwood, so the vomit covered corpse didn't faze him. He could see Rob slumped on the floor and even in his dazed state; Ianto could tell he was breathing. He needed to get the teenager confined somehow and remembered the handcuffs in the armaments locker. Back in the autopsy room, Ianto fastened one of Rob's wrists to the autopsy table. It was no easy task, given that he felt like he could throw up himself every time he bent over. Rob wouldn't be going anywhere, should he wake up.

Jack, Owen, Gwen and Tosh made sure no-one was looking before stepping onto the invisible lift platform. They drew their weapons as the lift descended into the hub. Tosh had been watching the events in the hub over the CCTV, so the team were fully apprised of what was going on. They knew that Ianto was hurt, so the plan was for Owen to see to him while the rest went after the intruders. As the lift reached the bottom, Ianto was dragging himself out of the autopsy room. The adrenaline had dissipated, leaving him barely able to stay upright. He saw the team coming and tried to indicate to Rob.

"It's okay Ianto," Jack told him gently. ""We know. Owen is gonna take of you. We'll be down in the cells."

The three teenaged friends had recovered from their initial shock at seeing the Weevil and were now peering through the Perspex at the creature.

"What do you reckon it is?" queried Dai.

"It can't be human," said Gareth, knocking on the Perspex. They all scrambled backwards when the Weevil threw itself against the door.

"Maybe," pondered Dave. "It is human. Maybe this is some sort of secret lab for experimenting on people."

"You've been watching too much too much science fiction," came an American voice from the doorway. "Or, maybe not enough. She's a Weevil, an alien."

The three youths showed no indication of having understood Jack. Three pairs of eyes were transfixed on the three guns that were trained on them. Instinctively, they raised their hands. Gwen opened the empty cell next to her and Jack pointed to the open door with his gun. Dave and Dai were clearly terrified and entered the cell without a problem. Gareth, however, seemingly had a death wish. He lunged at Gwen and tried to grab her gun. They tussled over the weapon while Jack tried to pull the young man away. Suddenly, the gun fired. It sounded incredibly loud in the small corridor. Gareth was shocked enough to let go and fell backwards into Jack, who propelled him into the cell. It was then the captain noticed the blood dripping down Dave's arm. He'd been winged by the bullet from Gwen's gun.

In the hub, Owen had laid Ianto on the sofa, owing to the autopsy room being covered in vomit. This meant Owen having to kneel to treat him. He made quick work of it. Ianto only had a small wound, requiring two stitches. The main worry was the severe concussion, which would need to be watched closely for 48 hours. Owen mentally cancelled all his plans for the next two days. As he stood up to allow Ianto to doze for an hour, he saw Jack, Gwen and Tosh escorting the injured Dave.

"Got another patient for you Owen," Gwen told him.

"Were you the one who did that to Ianto?" Owen asked, pointing to the sleeping figure.

"It was Gareth."

"Oh, very loyal," murmured Jack.

All heads swivelled towards the autopsy room at the sound of someone screaming.

"I guess our fourth visitor is awake," Tosh commented.

"He's cleaning that bloody mess up in there," Owen told them. "I'm certainly not and Ianto isn't fit enough. Even if he was, he still wouldn't be doing it."

Jack was pleasantly surprised at Owen unusually siding with Ianto. It showed the difference between him and young Dave. Owen would always defend one of his own, even if he didn't like them.

"How is he?" Jack asked, nodding towards Ianto.

"Concussion, bruising and a small wound," replied Owen. "Otherwise, fine."

Jack gave a brief nod then pushed Dave towards Owen.

"Put him with the other two when you're done."

With that he stalked off into the autopsy room, with Gwen following. Tosh stayed with Owen and Dave. It was all Gwen could do not to vomit herself. The body didn't bother her but the smell from Rob's leavings wasn't nice.

Rob had stopped screaming when Gwen and Jack had entered. As with his friends, his attention was riveted by the weapons. He tried to back away, but the handcuffs prevented it. Without saying a word, Jack holstered his gun, uncuffed Rob and hauled him to his feet. He dragged the terrified teenager to where the autopsy room cleaning supplies were kept. Jack thrust several items into Rob's hands.

"Clean up your mess. That includes Mr Talbot. I'll be waiting out there."

"B-but..." stammered Rob, but shut up quickly when Jack flashed him a look of pure anger.

Jack strode back up the steps, leaving Rob to his task. He instructed Gwen stay and guard him. Owen and Tosh were sent to Retcon his mates while Jack himself sat on the floor beside Ianto.

It took Rob about half an hour to clean up. He came close to throwing up again a few times, but the gun kept him focused. When he was done, he was also Retconned. This left Jack with four unconscious teenagers to deal with. They were left in the cell while the team discussed the problem. The discussion was held, not in the boardroom, but by the workstations. Jack and Owen didn't want to leave Ianto alone for too long.

"It'll look a bit suspicious if we drop them at their homes," said Gwen.

"How about we dump them at the hospital?" Owen suggested. "We'll stick them by the back door and Tosh can wipe the CCTV footage of our visit."

"What about what they've done to Ianto?" Tosh asked. "We can't let them get away with that."

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"There are probably a couple of minor unsolved crimes we can fit them up for." He held up his hand to stop Gwen's inevitable protest.

"Unless you can come up with something better, that's all we've got."

Gwen shook her head, defeated.

"Okay, you three sort that, I'll stay with Yan."

Later that night, Ianto had been put into Jack's unused bed to make him more comfortable. Tosh and Gwen had gone home and Owen was asleep on the sofa. Jack had tried to send him home too, but Owen was in full doctor mode and insisted on staying near his patient. The captain sat in his office and reflected on the day. After everything they'd all seen and done, it was almost unbelievable that four teenagers had almost cocked the whole thing up. They could've killed Ianto. More security measures were going to be needed in the future, but that was a problem for tomorrow.


End file.
